


So Small

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Al reflects on how little Mei really is, despite the fact that she holds such a large part of his heart.





	

He never thought she was ever small, despite her short stature.  Mei had a heart as big as Xing itself, and a spirit that was much larger than her petite frame.  But when she knocked quietly at his door, looking up at him expectantly with wide eyes and chewing her lip nervously, he saw for the first time how little she really was.  He wanted to protect her, shield her from every evil that would try to hurt her, to hold her close and cherish her fireball personality.   
   
Al said nothing, simply took her hand and tugged her gently inside his room.  She blushed and tried to make conversation with him, but he brushed her bangs away and gathered her into his arms, sitting down on the futon style mattress and just holding her like a mother might do a small child.  It was quiet and warm and safe here, and he felt Mei relax completely into his chest.  
   
“I missed you so much,” she whispered as she lost her battle with her tears.  
   
He felt their warmth soak through his shirt.  “I know.”  
   
“Please…  Let me stay here like this for a little while.”  
   
He squeezed her a little tighter.  “You can stay as long as you want, Mei,” he said as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.  
   
“What if I said I wanted to stay forever?”  She tilted her face to his, her dark eyes searching; pleading.  
   
“Forever’s a real long time, Mei.  Are you sure?”  
   
She snuggled deeper into his chest.  “As sure as the sun rises in the east, Al-sama.  The whole time my life has been changing here in Xing, you were the only constant, despite the fact you were hundreds of miles away.”  She felt his fingers snake down to her chin as he asked her quietly to look at him.  
   
“If you wanted to stay forever, I would ask your celestial brother to arrange our wedding immediately.”  Al positioned her so she was sitting up, and then he touched his lips to hers.  He kissed her softly, tenderly, pouring his love for her into this new embrace they were sharing.  He could feel her breath coming in short, rapid puffs across his cheek and he grinned against her mouth.  
   
He pulled gently away from her.  “Have you decided, princess?  Should I ask for the privilege of making you my wife?”  Mei nodded, her face a pretty red and her dark eyes hazy.  
   
“Do it in the morning,” she replied as she moved to straddle him, one hand touching his face and the other resting on his chest.  
   
“In the morn-” he was cut off by her small tongue invading his mouth and making soft passes over his.  When Alphonse felt a little hand worming down into his lap, and felt her slender fingers rubbing his length through the fabric of his pants, he wordlessly agreed with her.


End file.
